Identity Crisis
by wjobsessed
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP!Peter learns his real identity, sort of. For the FRINGE Halloween FanFic Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my humble submission for the Fringe Halloween FanFiction Challenge going on as we speak. If you would like to participate in it please PM me and I'll send you the info.**

**I don't own Fringe or anything to do with it. Unbetaed-all mistakes are mine. **

**Bolivia-centric, of course! And Charlie's still intact and alive. :)**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Identity Crisis-Chapter 1

Astrid Farnsworth cradled the digital camera close to her chest. "Thanks, guys, for letting me take a picture of you in your costumes." She giggled. "You really look great." She took one more moment to cherish Peter and Olivia standing in front of her in their full Bonnie and Clyde regalia, complete with machine guns.

Unlike the party guests with whom they would soon be mingling, Astrid knew Olivia concealed her real FBI-issue gun somewhere under her scanty skirt. A sudden thought hit her and she wondered if Peter knew exactly where her gun was.

Walter set down a test tube and approached them chewing his gum madly. He put an arm around each of them. "You two have a wonderful time. You're going to be the life of the party-I just know it!"he said excitedly. As an afterthought he added, "I wonder what costume Agent Francis will be wearing since he is the host?" Walter stepped back and slowed his chewing. "I picture him as Rick Blane, for some reason."

"I don't know, Walter, but we'll find out soon enough," Olivia Dunham replied turning and smiling at Peter. "We need to get going." As if on cue the ringing of Olivia's cell phone filled the lab. Hastily she dug it out of her cleavage. "Agent Dunham," she said cheerfully into the phone. There was a pause as the caller spoke and Olivia's expression turned serious. "Yes, sir, we'll be right there."

Olivia sighed and turned to Peter Bishop whose brows had knit together after seeing her face. "What's up now?"

"That was Broyles. We need to see him right away," Olivia said as she looked into Peter's eyes.

"Is it serious?" Peter replied.

"Don't know. He didn't say. Hopefully we can take care of business and still make the party."

Peter sighed. "Yeah, hopefully. I want to watch Charlie's face when he sees you," Peter said trying to make light of the heaviness that had filled the lab.

"Well, get going you two," Astrid stated. "The sooner you see Broyles the sooner you can party. I'll be along after I help Walter clean up here."

Olivia and Peter both nodded. Peter gestured for Olivia to go ahead of him. She turned and started for the exit with Peter right on her heels. He opened the lab door for her and it took Olivia a little maneuvering to get her giant machine gun through the opening in addition to her body. Peter was a little more coordinated getting his weapon through the doorway. He closed the door behind him with a gentle click.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this new fic.**

**I was wrong. The craziness will start in Chapter 3.**

**Still own nothing. Mistakes are mine.**

**Peter has dissapeared. Cyber candy corn to anyone who guesses correctly where he went.**

Identity Crisis-Chapter 2

The handful of agents that were working on the eleventh floor that Halloween evening in Boston's Federal Building turned and stared as Peter and Olivia made their way to Broyles' office. A smirk magically appeared on Peter's face after the second catcall as Olivia passed the last of them. He knew and agreed with the men that she indeed looked very hot in her curvaceous costume.

Phillip Broyles, as always, was the epitome of seriousness. But when Agent Dunham opened his office door and entered followed by Peter Bishop, the smile on Broyles' face could have lit up the annual Christmas tree at the State House. He gave them an FBI once over. Dunham looked like a femme fatal in her red top and skirt that could melt butter, and the sexy leopard print hat on her head. The bright red lipstick was a nice touch, and he realized that was and would probably be the only time he would see that grace her plump lips.

Then Broyles' took in the younger Bishop in costume. Dark early 1900's style dress pants, a sharp striped dress shirt and vest, and a Sam Spade style hat. With the machine gun in his hand he looked like a real criminal._ Of course he is actually,_Broyles thought to himself.

Almost as quickly as it appeared the smile on Broyles' face disappeared and he signaled them to sit at his table.

"I'm sorry to have to call you in this evening. But there's been a break in the Laremy case. In revisiting the crime scene one of our agents found this USB under some debris." Broyles handed the object to Peter who studied it. " We don't think this was left on purpose. We think the perp lost it during the struggle. There's info on it but the thing is it's in some kind of weird code. Our people can't seem to crack it."

Peter looked up at Broyles. "So, you want my connection to have a go at it?"

Broyles studied Peter's face for a moment. "Yes." Suddenly realizing he was cutting into their upcoming date he added, "Please."

Peter flipped the USB end over end along his knuckles once and then set it on the table as Olivia and Broyles watched. "OK. Let me see if I can find Akim." Peter took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"But it's Halloween night." He looked up at Broyles. "That's gonna cost extra." He pressed some buttons on the phone and looked back at Broyles who shook his head in understanding.

"Akim? Hi. This is Peter Bishop. Are you around right now?" There was a short silence.

'Oh really? It doesn't start 'til eleven?. Hey listen. I have this USB with some weird code on it that the FBI needs deciphered right now. You in?" More silence. "OK. We'll meet you at the store in fifteen."

More silence. "Yes, you'll be reimbursed. See you soon." Peter slammed his cell shut and replaced it in his pocket.

"You're lucky, Broyles. His party doesn't start until eleven."

"I guess I am." Broyles looked at Dunham and smiled. She smiled back. _No, you are , Bishop, _he thought to himself.

They all stood up. "Alright. Let me know what you find out," Broyles said training his look on Peter.

"Right." Peter grabbed his machine gun and Olivia hers.

"Oh and Bishop, Dunham," Broyles paused to look at them one more time.

Peter flashed him an award-winning smile. "We will, sir."

Peter and Olivia moved to the outer door. Peter put his hand on the door and then turned around.

"Sir, aren't you coming to Charlie's later?" Broyles' look seared into Peter. 'We'll see, Bishop."

Peter chuckled as he turned back to the door and held it open for Olivia to walk through. He nodded his head and they made their way back through the row of staring agents.

The walk from the Federal building to Olivia's SUV in costume was fun. Several pedestrians stopped and told them how cute they looked. Peter and Olivia kept smiling at each other. He held her free hand in his as they enjoyed each other and the crisp Halloween night air in downtown Boston.

Then in an instant Peter Bishop was gone, machine gun and all. Vanished. Olivia stopped and stood in shock on the sidewalk. "Peter! Peter! Where are you?!" She stared at her hand he had just been holding, and a horrible realization entered her brain. "No!" she shouted out loud. "NO!"

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story. And a special thanks to those who have favorited it. :)**

**A special shout-out to Observer 101 who guessed correctly where Peter went. Here's your cyber candy corn-catch!**

**This is the end of this one folks. If you would like Charlie's Halloween Party as a sequel let me know-I'll need costume ideas for Charlie, Astrid, and Walter, please!**

**Remember, I own nothing. Mistakes are mine.**

**Note: As you get to the end remember, ANYTHING can happen in Fringe the TV series. The scariest part is this could happen to Peter!**

Identity Crisis-Chapter 3

It took a few moments for Peter Bishop to realize he was standing in an elevator.

He put his free hand on the side of the car to steady himself and looked up to see a weird blue light flash and then it was gone. The light in the numbers at the top front of the car descended from 14 to 13 and a beep sounded. The elevator car came to a stop and the doors opened.

The whiteness of the world outside of the elevator car blinded Peter for a moment and he had to shield his eyes. When he pulled his arm away he saw a tall, well-dressed brunette in high heels clacking her way toward him. She was looking right at him, smiling, and he realized she was rather attractive. At that instant his mind remembered an attractive blonde and his heart rate sped up. _Olivia! Where's Olivia? Where am I?_ He thought to himself.

The brunette seemed unfazed by his look of confusion. "Follow me, Mr. Bishop. We've been expecting you."

Without a word Peter, still carrying his prop machine gun, followed the woman down the immaculate hallway. She turned a corner and led him into what looked to be an office. "Wait right here, please. He'll be in shortly."

Peter found his voice. "Who will be in shortly?!"

The woman did not respond and remained smiling. She gave Peter one last look and walked out closing the door behind her.

Peter set the machine gun down and looked around him. He noted that there was a portable oxygen tank, tubing, and mask on the desk and found it odd. Otherwise, the room looked like someone's well-kept personal office. He walked over to the large set of windows and peered out. _That's odd, _he thought to himself, _this view looks very familiar. _He watched the boats on the water and the helicopters flying overhead. _New York City, maybe?_

He didn't have much time to dwell on the view as his mind started playing tricks on him. It felt as though time had sped up or something. He looked down and found he was holding a cup of tea and its saucer, although he didn't remember requesting it or picking it up. After staring at it a few moments he walked over and set the cup and saucer down on the desk. As he stood up the door opened and a tall dark figure entered the room.

The man was smiling a sinister smile as he approached Peter and put his hand out in greeting.

"Hello, Peter. It's nice to see you again. It's been such a long time since I last saw you!"

Sheepishly Peter extended his hand and gave the man a weak handshake. "Excuse me, who are you, and where _am _I? I don't seem to remember how I got here."

The man seemed to be struggling a little to get a breath. "You probably don't remember me. _I_ am William Bell. The last time I saw you you were quite young, and sick."

Peter felt his temper flare as the man announced his name. "You're right. I don't remember you. But I've certainly heard lots about you. From Walter..," he paused trying to control his temper, "and Olivia Dunham. It was all bad." Peter balled he hands into fists at his sides, and to his surprise found that he was weak all over, his energy zapped.

"You experimented on her didn't you, you bastard? Gave her that cortexiphan drug when she was just a kid. And Nick Lane, too. And God knows how many other innocent children." He paused thinking, the thought process taking longer than usual. "And Walter said you two were lab partners years ago. Does that mean you experimented on me too? And...did you have anything to do with Walter being committed to St. Claire's. And that lab assistant being killed...and, and the fire?! God!"

Peter put his hands on both sides of his head trying to stop the pounding headache that was forming.

Like a good scientist William Bell observed Peter's every move. "You're only _now_ starting to feel the effects, Peter? You survived the trip even better than Agent Dunham. I'm impressed!"

"Wait, Olivia was here?" Peter quieted letting the meaning sink in. "Oh God, you _bastard! _You made

her have that car accident, and brought her here, where ever the hell here is?!" Peter shouted the words.

"You just about killed her when you sent her back, you son-of-a-bitch! I almost lost her!"

Peter was trying to get his strength together to punch the man's face in, but it wasn't happening.

William Bell looked like the poster boy of patience. He placed his hand on Peter's shoulder but Peter flinched and moved away a few steps. "I know you have very strong feelings for her, Peter, that you love her, and I am very sorry it happened as it did. Despite what you may think I did not mean for her to crash through her windshield and suffer head trauma." He paused. "I am glad she is doing much better now and that she is back to work with the FBI."

Peter's head was pointed toward the carpet. He raised it after William Bell finished. "How do you know she's back to work? You _watch _us?" he said dejectedly, not knowing if he really wanted the answer.

Bell locked eyes with Peter Bishop. Peter noticed his looked had changed, had softened for some reason, and he thought he saw wetness in William Bell's eyes.

"There's not much time left, Peter, although I have so much I want to say to you.

I brought you here today to tell you something you should know. Something I should have told you long before this. But with the war coming soon and your and Olivia's roles becoming very important to both worlds soon, well, I need to tell you now."

William Bell bowed his head for a moment and a really bad feeling started in Peter's gut.

Then Bell looked up and locked his wet eyes with Peter's.

"Walter is not your father, Peter. I am."

"No-"

"Listen son. Almost thirty-one years ago Walter got quite violent and obsessed with his contracts. He didn't sleep, didn't go home anymore to you mother. Your mother was heartbroken. I went to check on her several times a week and we became friends, then lovers."

"No-"

'You were conceived out of love, son. When Walter found out your mother was pregnant with you his mood greatly improved and he was absolutely happy. Your mother still loved your father and was ashamed of her affair with me, so she stayed with Walter."

"Why didn't Walter tell me any of this!" Peter was shouting again and wanted to hit something but he couldn't move well.

"Because he doesn't know, son. We never told him. We thought it was better that way. Everything went back to normal more or less after you were born." Peter could hear the sobs William Bell was trying to hide from his voice.

The silence was like an elephant in the room. Both men just stood there emotionally exhausted.

It wasn't the father-son reunion William Bell had dreamed of.

"So I'm really Peter Bell?" Peter nearly whispered.

"Yes, son." William Bell started walking toward them both toward the windows, still sniffing, his hand on Peter's back, guiding him. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this. The next time I come for you I'd like you to stay a bit. I'll help you prepare for the war. You can bring Olivia if it would make you feel better."

Shocked, Peter realized he'd forgotten about her for a few minutes after the news of his true identity.

"Olivia!" He looked up at Bell. "I have to get back to her. She's worried about me, I can feel it."

"Yes, son. That's one of your powers. You two are empathic only toward each other." Peter shook his head, already aware of Bell's revelation. "You will go back to her. And stay with her." Then as an afterthought, he added, "And love her, son."

"I do. And I will."

Bell held Peter's shoulders in both his hands standing in front of him, with Peter's back to the windows.

"This is the hard part, because physics is a bitch."

Peter already anticipated what was about to happen next. He shook his head and tried hard to concentrate.

"Normally there is short-term memory loss after the return trip, but I am going to try hard to override that for you, so you can remember what we discussed. Try to relax, son. I will call for you again soon.

Now, close your eyes, and think of Olivia."

Peter nodded his understanding and closed his eyes and tried to relax. He felt as though he was moving, moving into nothingness. In his mind there was one thing only. The image of his beautiful Olivia smiling, light bouncing off her flaxen hair. _Olivia. Olivia. _He said her name over and over as his mantra.

_Olivia. Olivia. Olivia..._

"Olivia. Olivia. Olivia." Peter Bishop was talking in his sleep. Drenched in sweat.

"Peter! Wake up!" Olivia Dunham wasn't startled by his sleep talk. He did that all the time. It was the intensity of it and the drenching sweat that announced to her that he'd been having a nightmare.

"Olivia."

"Peter!" She gave him a little slap to the face, and he opened his eyes, surprised to find himself naked in her bed. With her. Naked. Both of them safe. He sat up and put his sweaty arms around her.

Olivia watched him closely noticing that he was acting really out of it. "Are you alright, Peter? Did you have one of those nightmares you told me about?"

His lover's concerned look melted him to his core. "I guess I did. We're in your apartment?"

"Yes. We took a little nap after-you know." Olivia smiled devilishly. "I was about to wake you up anyway. Charlie's party starts in an hour and a half and the drive to his house takes at least 40 minutes.

So we need to get showered and into our costumes."

Peter let her words sink in. "Charlie's party." His expression was still emotionless, as though he was drained.

"Do you feel like talking about your dream?"

"Not right this minute. But I promise you I will tell you about it later. After the party." A little more awake now, Peter grabbed her into a giant embrace and kissed her hair. He inhaled her scent and breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you 'Livia," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," she said pulling back. Olivia smiled at him. "Now let's get going. We don't want to miss too much. There's going to be games!" she squealed like an eager child, pulling on him to get him out of the bed.

"Ooh, games. I like the sound of that. Race you to the shower!" Peter jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom, passing Olivia in the process, and leaving her laughing a few feet behind him.

The End


End file.
